Sexy Harem
by Ero-Writer
Summary: this is a lemon filled story, like my last one. In it Naruto has to handle multiple girls and the problems that ensue. some comedic relief pairings naruto/harem main focus Hinata NOT FOR KIDS! Discontinued, see last chapter for more info
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Harem

Chapter One

Naruto lay in bed with his hands behind his head; he was staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past. It had been a long road to get to this point. He was 23 years old, named successor to Tsunade, and had the best wives in the world.

It was true; he was married to two women. There was an act in the village that allowed a male from a dying line to take on multiple wives in order to restart the line. And since it was revealed that he was the last remaining member of the Namikaze clan, this rule did apply to him.

When Naruto was sixteen years old the Akatsuki was still after him in an effort to rip the Kyuubi out of him.

Sasuke also had joined the group as it meant a chance to lay Konoha to waste. It was clear that Sasuke was being manipulated, so that when he attacked the village Naruto had tried everything that he could think of to dissuade him from following through.

It was to no avail, Sasuke was bent on destroying the village and everyone in it. There was a moment in which Sakura had latched onto Sasuke, pleading with him to see reason, begging him to stop what he was doing, and to come back.

Naruto watched this unfold for a moment that felt like an eternity. He watched as Sasuke looked down at the woman who had her arms around him with a look of mild confusion on his face.

For a split second Naruto prayed, he prayed to all known and unknown spirits to allow this to work, to let Sakura be able to convince Sasuke like he, Naruto, had been unable to.

And for a moment it seemed to work, then Naruto his eyes. He saw the power and the unbridled anger in the eyes of the man that he once called 'brother.' And he knew that his prayers were unanswered.

The look in Sasuke's eyes when he looked down at the pink-haired Konoichi promised death.

Naruto had acted without thinking; there was a feeling inside him that rose to the surface. It was an odd power that Naruto had never felt before. This was different from his own power; this was different from the Kyuubi's chakra and his newly acquired sage power.

Naruto did not know what the power was; he had never felt anything like this before. It soon became apparent to Naruto what the power was when Sasuke's eyes began to bleed.

This was the 'gift' from Itachi; it was a way for Naruto to nullify the power of Sasuke's Sharingan.

And so after a long battle, Sasuke was left blind and his mind shattered shortly after his body gave out and he had died.

Naruto and Sakura both grieved at the loss, Sakura had said that she didn't blame Naruto in the slightest. In fact she thanked him for saving her life, for being there for her like he always has been.

The two could not console each other, however. Naruto lost his brother and best friend; Sakura lost the man that she thought she loved.

Naruto was comforted how ever, after the attack Tsunade named him Chunin for his services in protecting the village so fiercely. It meant so little to him now, he broke his promise, and he had gone back on his word and felt so utterly useless.

He would have continued spiraling down this way if it wasn't for Hinata. She came to him and listened, she let him cry and allowed him to start to heal. And Naruto soon started to feel for her more then he ever felt for Sakura, it came as a bit of a shock when she finally grew comfortable enough around him to confess that she loved him.

They had been dating for two months when she said that she loved him, that wasn't what shocked him. What threw him was that she told him that she loved him since the academy days…how in the hell could he have missed this for so long?

They dated for almost two years before they were married, it was shortly after he was named Jonin and told of his heritage. With that he was told that he could take multiple wives.

Initially he did not wish to do so, he had told Hinata this as well, that she was all that he needed or wanted anymore.

Hinata had told him that she would not mind as long as it was someone that he loved, someone that loved him as well…not for his name but for him.

Naruto was convinced that no one, aside from Hinata, would ever fit those criteria. And he was more than fine with that. But then he did find someone who did, and with Hinata's blessing when Naruto was 22 he was married to another.

At first it felt like cheating, but they were happy. Not to mention what it was like in bed, it seemed that Jiriaya rubbed off on Naruto a bit more than he cared to admit.

Naruto looked down at himself as he lay in bed, and was met with a sight that most men would kill for but was normal for the blond man now.

Draped over his chest were the arms of his wives. He looked at Hinata, her body was pressed against him with a slight blush and smile present on her angelic face. Her nude chest expanded and receded with each quiet breath.

Hinata was pregnant, she was only a couple months into the pregnancy and it did not show much, but she did have a definite glow about her. Naruto had never seen her look so radiant.

Naruto managed to tear his eyes away from Hinata and looked to his left, to where his other wife was quietly sleeping.

Naruto had never expected that this woman would ever show any interest in him, much les love. As he never really had much interest in her when they were younger it came as a bit of a shock when they happened to fall for each other, hard.

Ino was nude, just as Naruto and Hinata. Her perfect figure pressed against him the same way that Hinata was on his right side.

After a while, Naruto finally felt sleep taking him. He closed his eyes and moved his arms down, wrapping one around each of the Goddesses in bed with him and pulling them closer.

They instinctively snuggled closer to him and almost at once, both gave a contented, happy sigh. He soon fell asleep, while they pulled as close as possible to him.

Naruto woke up to a familiar and fantastic sensation. The warmth that was pressed against his sides as he fell asleep was gone, instead there was a pair of delicate hands wrapped around his rock hard member.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he felt a tongue running from the base of his manhood to the exposed head. When the tongue reached the tip of his cock and flicked against it he shivered from pleasure. He opened his eyes involuntarily to see dark indigo hair as his massive 10 inches disappeared down Hinata's throat, with no gag reflex due to the fantastic amount of control the pale skinned Konoichi had over her body.

"Now this is one hell of a wake up, Hinata-hime," Naruto grinned down at his wife.

Her eyes turned upward to meet his and with a groan from Naruto, she let the dick slip from her mouth. "I felt a bit left out last night, and wanted you to myself this morning," she said to Naruto, while jerking his wet cock.

Naruto cocked his head at his wife, "left out? I didn't leave you out Hinata."

She smiled, "I know, but since you and Ino are trying to get pregnant you focused more on her. And my hormones are acting up I was and am so horny."

"So," Naruto started, "Ino is not here right now?"

Hinata shook her head with a slight disappointment that he was asking about her, "Hai, she left for a mission this morning."

Naruto grinned, a mischievous grin that made Hinata's heart beat faster, "so what are we waiting for?"

With that Naruto sat up and grabbed hold of his Hime, pulling her up to meet his lips in a deep passionate kiss. She then straddled his member and lowered his self down, the thick head of his throbbing cock penetrated her slowly followed by the rest.

"Mmmm Naruto-kun," she moaned out as he filled her and then his tongue reached out and flicked on her hardening nipple. Her perfect breasts swayed in front of his eyes, tempting him.

Hinata continued to ride Naruto, who had his hands on her hips and was using the leverage to penetrate deep into her causing Hinata to scream in pleasure and ecstasy. She moaned as he pushed back against her and she grinded into him. Both glad that the house was pretty much sound proof, as Hinata, oddly enough, is extremely vocal in bed.

They continued on in this way until Hinata was writhing and her head was rolling and their combined liquid started to seep out of her, coating Naruto's exposed shaft and scrotum. When she was done, Hinata personally cleaned the mess from him.

An hour later they were both bathed and dressed, Hinata turned to her husband. "I have an appointment with Sakura for a check up in a half-hour."

Naruto nodded he was getting ready for some training on his day off while Hinata was busy, "Hai."

"Then my father wanted to see us today as well," Hinata smiled, and waiting for the reaction.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, "Hai not a problem." Then her words truly hit him, "what? Aw crap." He muttered.

Hinata giggled a bit at his antics, despite being alone for so long Naruto was adapted to being married, even to two women, very quickly.

There was just one thing that he still didn't like to deal with, and this problem was compounded when he married Ino. Now he has to handle two father-in-laws.

Authors note: well that's the first part to a new story, very little lemon in this one hopefully those that follow will be better. In this story I will talk about the good things about Naruto's situation and then of course, all good things have drawbacks. Hope you like, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy Harem

Chapter Two

Ino was walking along side a carriage that was following a well-beaten path snaking through the woods of fire country. She was assigned a mission of guarding the feudal lords son, spoiled pampered little asshole that he was, along with Chouji who was keeping pace along side her.

She was happy that Chouji and Shikamaru were supportive and respectful of her decision in marrying Naruto. Ino still marveled some times that she was married to a guy that she once thought a complete loser, and even more so that she was in a relationship in which she shared her husband with another woman.

She hadn't planned on it happening, but the last couple years of her life had been wonderful. And now to them it felt completely natural.

Ino smiled a bit to herself as she thought about the fact that there was more than enough of him to go around, in more ways than one if needed.

Her mind flashed back to when she first started to fall for her fellow blonde loudmouth. A few years ago, after Naruto and Hinata had gotten together, Ino had seen just how happy her friend truly was. At that point Ino saw what a great guy Naruto was, and she started to feel alone.

All around her, her friends seemed to be with someone. Sakura had been dating Lee, much to the Taijutsu masters joy. Shikamaru was in an on-again/off-again relationship with Temari.

Hell, even Chouji was getting married. It was an odd feeling to Ino when they were 18 years old and he met his, then, girlfriend. The woman was…full-figured…as Chouji liked to call it, not fat but not a stick figure like Ino had tried for all those years ago.

It was humbling that she was proven wrong, not all guys like skinny girls. The lazy bastard had been right, in fact most guys seemed to gravitate more to healthy sized girls.

It sure seemed to explain why Ino was still alone at the time. And it was at that time that Ino had started to change.

OoOo flashback OoOo

Ino had been assigned a mission, and though she was unaware of it at the time, before the mission was over her life would be changed.

The village had a package that needed to be transported. The package was filled with highly sensitive information that in the wrong hands could ruin a lot of lives in a small village just off the border of Suna.

She was to transport this information to Suna, where the Kazekage, Gaara, could ensure its safety. There fore, due to the threat, it was decided that two Joni would be needed. The first was Ino, and the second…Naruto.

Ino was not really looking forward to this mission, she had remembered past missions that Naruto and she had done together. One in particular in which Ino had acted as a body double for a princess stood out in her mind. Naruto had botched things up so badly on that one that it was nothing short of a miracle that it was a success, even if not in the way that they initially had hoped.

But Ino had to admit that Naruto had gotten much better. The mission that they were on this time went smoothly for most of the trip, and would have been fine if it were not for the bandits that attacked as they crossed the great desert.

While Ino managed to dispatch a few of them, Naruto took out the bulk of the attackers. But while Naruto was distracted in the fight, Ino had felt a sharp pain. She looked down and saw a single kunai sticking from her abdomen. It was not too deep and not really life threatening, but it did distract her long enough for one of the bandits to knock her out from behind.

But before her world went black, she heard a scream of fury.

The next thing that Ino knew, her eyes snapped open. Groggily she took stock of her surroundings. Ino was in cave, a natural one form the look of it. She briefly wondered if she had been captured.

Shaking the drowsiness from her head, she thought 'no that can't be right.' She looked down and her wound was carefully wrapped, she however was not tied up.

"Oh you're awake," she heard a familiar voice and looked over to see Naruto. "That's good; I was a bit worried for a while there."

Ino immediately sat up and a dull pain hit her from the wound on her stomach, she winced involuntarily.

In a flash Naruto was at her side, "don't force yourself, I did what I could but I'm not the best at medical stuff."

Ino's throat was dry and she tried to speak but it cam out raspy, Naruto immediately handed her a canteen. She drank, soothing her throat, "thanks Naruto."

He grinned, "Don't mention it; you'd do the same right?"

"So you bandaged me and brought me here?" Ino asked the obvious.

"Yep," he laughed. "Did the best I could, I used some of Hinata-chan's ointment that works wonders on me. Hopefully it helped you a bit; I couldn't leave a friend behind anyway." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in his nervous habit.

Ino didn't know what had come over her, the next thing she knew her arms were around him and their lips met. It only lasted a split second before she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him immediately. "I'm so sorry Naruto; I didn't mean to do that."

Naruto was wide-eyed and open mouthed, a disbelieving looked plastered across his face. After a while he finally spoke, "don't worry, nothing happened." He turned away and headed for the mouth of the cave, "there's a bit of a sand-storm, we'll wait until it passes. That should give you enough time to recover; you might be able to heal the wound better than I did."

Ino was left in the heart of the cave, feeling very much like she had betrayed Hinata.

They had completed the mission and in silence made their way home. Over the course of the next couple weeks they avoided each other. This was not really noticeable as they hardly ever spent time together to begin with.

There was one person who noticed the awkwardness between the two of them whenever they did spot each other. And eventually Ino was confronted about it by Hinata. But thankfully it turned out well for them.

OoOo end flashback OoOo

"Hey are you listening?" Ino heard a voice tear through her musings, she looked around to see that the client they where protecting was speaking to her from the open window on his carriage.

"Hai?" she responded.

"I was asking if you wanted to go out sometime."

Ino looked at him for a moment then chuckled, she raised her hand, showing the man the back of it, and wiggled the ring on her finger. "Sorry but I'm taken."

The man's face fell a bit then he got a suggestive grin that turned her stomach a bit, "come on I'll bet I could show you a better time than 'he' could." He said as he eyes the blond woman up and down.

Ino scoffed, "I doubt that very much."

"You'll never know if you don't give it a try," the man stated.

At this point Ino snapped at him, "listen you little…" she managed to censor herself but barely. "I am not going to cheat on him, so knock it off and let's keep this professional." The glare that she was giving the guy caused him to calm up and shut the window quickly.

Chouji gave her a look of concern, "Ino I know that he was not acting very nice…"

"That's an understatement Cho," she interrupted.

"That may be, but please keep your cool. This guy is very well connected and probably should not upset him." Chouji said with a frown.

Ino huffed, "well no one was trying to get you to cheat on your spouse." She turned to look at her friend, "doesn't this upset you?"

"Of course it does, and were it anyone else disrespecting you I would have done something about it," Chouji said. "But this is a guy that can ruin us as a village, so you could have been more civil."

"Still pisses me off," Ino said. She then sighed, "I just wanna get this done and get home."

Back in Konoha, Naruto was walking the streets with Hinata they had just gone to her family home and listened to Haishi going on about bringing the child up and training they hoped to give them. Naruto made no outward appearance of it but, the kid wasn't even born yet, they were still trying to come up with name possibilities and now he had to worry about training. All in all not the most pleasant meeting.

Hinata turned to him, "Naruto-kun I have to get going I'm meeting up with Ten-ten and Hanabi."

Naruto gave a fake pout, "trying to get rid of me?"

Hinata giggled a bit, "no you can come too if you want to help with baby shower stuff."

"You're right, see you later Hinata-hime," with that the two parted ways for a while.

Naruto was sitting at the counter of Ichiraku; he was slowly enjoying a bowl of miso ramen. He didn't eat much as he knew that Hinata would have some food prepared later. Though he would never say it to the old man, Hinata's cooking was far better. But he still had to get some ramen every now and then.

While he was eating he overheard a quiet conversation taking place in the ramen stand.

Two guys were talking in a way that they must have assumed that Naruto could not hear them, but he heard every thing that they said.

"That's him huh?"

"Yeah, I've no idea what they see in him, but that's him."

The two were silent for a bit then the first man whistled softly, "that guys lucky, all the same."

The second guy scoffed, "lucky? He doesn't deserve that just because of his name he can hog two of the hottest girls in the village?"

"Shut up," said the first guy. "Don't say stuff like that he's sitting right there."

"Whatever," the second guy said. "Still I can only imagine what it's like, wonder if they all 'play' together."

Naruto stiffened in his seat; the two guys stopped talking immediately. Naruto put his money on the table and left, his mind buzzing with thought, he vaguely heard the one of the guys back in the stand say something about 'he heard us'.

The rest of the day passed quickly thoughts zipping around his head, he ate the food that Hinata prepared without paying attention. The truth of the matter was that he was not upset at the guys he overheard; there was something that upset him. 'How many people talk about us like that, behind our backs?'

It did give him an idea, one that he got aroused thinking about, but had no idea how to approach them with the suggestion. Or for that matter if he even should approach them with the idea.

Later on that night Ino was not back yet, she was not due to return until the following morning. Naruto and Hinata decided to relax in their private hot spring.

The days thoughts going through Naruto's head, he turned is head and looked down at his wife. Hinata was sitting next to him in the water. Her soft delicate features had a slight blush as her had rested on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Naruto spoke softly, "Hime, are you awake?"

She smiled and nodded, giving a small moan in answer.

Naruto swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "there…There's something that I wanted to ask you."

Hinata heard his hesitation; she grew concerned and opened her eyes. She sat up, her perfect breasts rising above the water; the glistening mounds distracted Naruto for a moment. But then she spoke, "what is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tore his eyes away and looked up, into the soft lavender that was Hinata's eyes. "I was wondering if…if you had ever imagined anything more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I," Naruto responded, "I was thinking if you had ever thought of being with anyone else."

Hinata stared at him a moment. "Well…there is one." She said extremely softly.

"I see," Naruto replied. He had asked but was not expecting a confirmation. It was creating a slight weight in his stomach, "who is he?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "what? No, Naruto-kun you are the only man for me, I swear that I have never or will ever want for another man."

Not that it took much, but at this Naruto was confused. "Then what…?"

Hinata continued, "The feelings confuse me. At first I thought that it was my attachment to you, but lately I have felt an attraction to…to."

Naruto waited with held breath, 'who was she talking about?'

Hinata looked away and down at the water, "to Ino." She said in little more than a whisper.

Naruto stiffened a bit, in more ways than one. His hand went and caressed Hinata's cheek, gently lifting her face so their eyes met. "You feel an attraction to Ino?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Hai," she said then quickly spoke, "I thought that when I see her and you together, my…arousal…was because of you. And for the most part it is, but then I realized that there is a bit for her as well." Hinata sighed, "I never acted on it, it just seems inappropriate."

"Would you ever act on it, if you had the chance?" Naruto asked.

"I think so, but I don't know if I could," she said with a slight blush. "It took me so long to put my self out there for you. I just don't know if I could."

Naruto pulled her close, and kissed her softly. He brushed some hair out of her face that had fallen in front of her eyes. He then spoke in a husky voice, "Hinata would you be upset if I said that, that is hot as hell."

Hinata turned deep red, a small smile formed on her face.

Naruto chuckled, "I'll take that as a no. Hinata I don't know how Ino will react to this, but let me take care of that. For now, while she is away, we could work on getting you over that block of yours. What do you think?"

"What are you saying?" Hinata managed to ask, the redness leaving her face.

Naruto smirked, a mischievous look crossing his face. He then put his hands into a simple seal, there was a burst of smoke and when it cleared, Ino was sitting next to Hinata.

Hinata's jaw dropped a bit and she grew flushed, "is this…?"

'Ino' laughed, "this is not just a henge. Hinata-chan, what most people don't know is that 'this' Jutsu is an actual transformation. Much like I couldn't perform a simple Bunshin as I had too much Chakra to control there fore the Kage-Bunshin was better for me. My lack of control prevented me from doing a simple Henge, giving the illusion of changing my appearance. This type I found was much easier for me."

"So what does this mean?" Hinata asked, already guessing the answer.

"Well I know everything about Ino's body," 'She' said. "So you can have an experience of it before hand, getting a small 'taste', but only if you want to.

His answer came when Hinata reached out and gently caressed 'Ino's' cheek. She then said, "Well since it is you I suppose this can't hurt, but we won't talk of this to Ino for now."

Naruto nodded, "at least for now, I agree."

The two of them stepped out of the water and dried off; they made their way inside and crawled onto the bed.

Soon 'Ino' was caressing Hinata's body, stopping and focusing on some of the more sensitive spots. Hinata was very ticklish and started to giggle a bit when soft fingertips brushed against her flat stomach.

'Ino' paused in her ministrations, and drew her body up so that the two of them were face to face. Soft lips met and Hinata closed her eyes and moaned into the deepening kiss. The two feminine bodies pressed against each other and they started to get lost in the moment.

Their hands started to run against each others forms, pulling the other closer as they continued to make out. Hinata was grinding her lower region into the female form so close to her. He slit was already dripping form the excitement of it all. Deep down she remembered that this was Naruto, but it felt so different and yet so good too.

'Ino' pulled away from Hinata and lay down on her back; she gently yet firmly pulled Hinata down to her and positioned the dark haired woman's dripping slit at her mouth.

Hinata felt slender fingers spread the folds of her pussy and a tongue began to flick against the clit and the exposed, sensitive skin surrounding the hole. The tongue darted in and flicked against her insides, causing her to gasp out and shiver, despite the heat that was in the bedroom.

Hinata shifted and lay down on top of her lover, her folds still being tongued they found them selves in a 69 position. She began to go he same for the one causing her so much ecstasy.

It felt weird to the blonde, weird and yet extremely good. He wondered vaguely if this is how women truly felt when this happened, as he moaned into Hinata's dripping pussy. Was this really the feeling that they went through? If it was then he might have to do this more often, it felt so much better than past oral sex that he has received, not to say that it was bad before, but this was something different altogether.

The pair continued like this until they started to get a familiar feeling coursing through their bodies. Hinata let loose sweet nectar that 'Ino' greedily lapped up. Hinata got a mouthful of cum that tasted like Naruto, of course.

They wiped them selves clean and Hinata spoke, "I wonder if that is how Ino tastes." She wondered aloud, mainly to herself.

"I don't think so," the blond replied, "I think it is still me and that she would have a different taste, I wouldn't know for certain, never tried that."

"All the same, that was incredible." Hinata said.

"True, you are naturally talented at it, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed, "you think so?"

'Ino' nodded, "can't say that I ever felt anything like that before. It was much more sensitive than my normal form."

A finger pressed against the blonde's lips, "shhh you will ruin the illusion. We are not done yet, are we?" Hinata pouted a bit.

The other smiled, "not if you want to keep going."

And so they did, they explored each others bodies, as they brought one another to the edge, time and time again. It was not long before Hinata was calling out Ino's name and completely immersed in the fantasy.

They fell asleep in each others arms and slept soundly.

To Naruto it felt like they slept for little more than a few minutes then they woke up. But the son outside suggested it was already mid morning.

The thing that woke them up was a shout from inside the room, "what in the hell is this!?"

Naruto looked up at a waded eyed Ino, back from her mission it seemed. And then down at the groggy Hinata in his arms. He was confused for a moment before he saw himself, or rather not his body but that of the shocked woman standing in the room.

"Ah Shit."

Authors note: hope you like the little girl on 'girl' action, not really yet but sometime I think. That being said, yes I know cliff hangers suck. But please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well the story is back, sorry for the wait. I hope that you all enjoy this one as much as I did.

As always, please review.

Sexy Harem

Chapter Three

Ino was sitting on the couch in the main room of her home. Her head was in her hands, as she remained silent, trying to process what she had seen.

She really did not need this right now. She had just gotten home from a particularly stressful mission of guarding an arrogant prick. Mentally she was fried, and she has to walk in on that?

Ino lifted her head to see Hinata and Naruto watching her. Both of them had guilty and apprehensive looks on their faces, and they shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Ino then opened her mouth to ask one simply thing, "why?"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks. Hinata nodded and Naruto spoke, "well the thing is…it's because Hinata was curious as to being with another woman."

Ino's eyes widened a bit as she looked at the blushing woman sitting opposite her. She never thought that someone like Hinata, shy proper Hinata, would ever have that type of thoughts. She looked between the two of them, the look on Hinata's face confirmed what Naruto had just said.

"Ok," Ino sighed. "I am not judging you for that, if that is something you wanted it doesn't bother me." She paused for a moment, "but what I want to know is, why did you use my body as the model for this?"

Naruto sat silent, his eyes flicked to Hinata for a moment. Naruto was not going to say it and expose Hinata like that, if she wanted to let Ino know, Naruto figured he'd let Hinata decide that one.

Hinata however spoke. She spoke quietly while not meeting Ino's eye. "Ano when Naruto-kun said that I wanted to be with another woman…" she trailed off.

Ino watched her curious for a moment. The woman was clearly uncomfortable and Ino bit her tongue. This was a time in which it might be kinder to let it go, 'but I think I should get some answers here.' Ino thought, as she waited for Hinata to speak.

"What Naruto-kun said was not the entire truth," Hinata said. "The truth is," she took a steadying breath and noticed that Ino was watching her intently. Hinata was finding this as difficult, if not more so, than when she confessed to Naruto.

"The truth is because of a couple of reasons. The first being that I am comfortable around you…the second is that there is one woman in particular…Ino I have felt a physical attraction to you as well as Naruto." Hinata finished, not quite meeting the other woman's eyes.

Ino's jaw dropped for a second before she quickly snapped it shut. 'Did I hear that right? Hinata has a physical attraction to me?' Ino thought. She was blown away; the idea of being with another woman was not one that she really thought about regularly.

'I don't even know how two women could do that…unless they scissor or something…' she inwardly flinched and blushed as her thoughts turned to that, and the image her mind conjured up. 'It is true that we are comfortable around each other, but this?'

Naruto was very cautious now; he really didn't know what to say to Ino. He had to say something, the silence was excruciating, but what the hell could he say?

Damn it, if he had just kept his mouth shut and never suggested last nights experiment to Hinata, they would not be in the mess. No matter how good it was, this wasn't worth it.

He was about to open his mouth to say something…anything, but Ino made the first move.

The blonde woman rose from her seat and looked away from the other two, "I need to be alone right now. Please just let me sort some things out, ok?" She did not wait for any kind of response and left the room.

Naruto heaved a weary sigh. He closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.

"Naruto-kun?" he heard Hinata's soft voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said quietly. "I'm sorry that I got Ino upset at us."

His eyes opened, and he turned to his wife. He gently cupped her cheek, "it is not your fault, Hime. Don't blame yourself, ok?"

"But if I didn't feel this way…" she started miserably, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"You can't help that, what's done is done," He said firmly. "Besides I was the one who suggested we do what we did. If anyone's to blame, it's me for being such a damned perv," he finished wryly.

Hinata smiled slowly at his statement, and then her face turned to a frown. "Do you thing that Ino will be alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes I think that she just needs to wrap her head around what she has just learned. We'll do as she asked and give her some time."

Hinata sighed, "I hope that you are right. My…urges aside, she is a dear friend and I don't want to lose that."

They sat in silence for a moment when Naruto looked over at the clock, "What time is your meeting with the Hyuuga's again?"

She glanced over there too, and with a sigh said, "In an hour. I suppose I should get ready and get going."

Ino was sitting on the roof of their home. She was staring, unseeing, into the distance.

This was a bit much for her right now. Hinata felt an attraction to her? Hinata, the most reserved person that she knew? It just didn't seem real.

And yet…she just admitted that she did.

The blonde woman was starting to calm herself. As she got over what she had witnessed, she searched her own feelings. Ino wasn't really upset, just shocked.

She would be lying if she said that the thought had never crossed her mind, she had shared the bed with the other woman after all. They had never interacted during those times, but Ino has watched Hinata with Naruto and had helped her with the man as well.

She was turned on, of course, but never thought that it could have been more than Naruto. 'I wonder if this is how Hinata feels."

Ino sighed, 'I guess it couldn't really hurt to explore this as a possibility,' she thought. 'We are very close; hopefully things would not get awkward between any of us.'

Eventually Ino made her way inside, where she found Naruto alone sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She could tell that he was completely aware of her being there, but was making no move to try to explain himself.

'Well that's good,' she thought.

Struck by sudden inspiration she slowly made her way over to him, Ino then fell onto his lap.

Naruto let out a groan and his eyes snapped open to see her sitting there. "Whoa, easy there Ino-hime. Are you that upset that you are trying to kill me?"

She smacked his shoulder, playfully. With a look of mock outrage said, "baka, just what are you implying?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. He knew that she was no longer upset, as she would not have chosen to greet him in that way, a little playful teasing was acceptable.

It seemed that she really just needed to think a bit, "so you are not going to kill me?"

Ino shook her head and smirked, "not today…it was a bit of a shock, but I have something to say."

Naruto nodded and waited patiently for her to speak again.

After a moment Ino took a deep breath, "truth be told, I am not completely opposed to what you two talked about."

Naruto's eye's widened, "really?" he asked incredulously.

Ino nodded, "I thought about it…in fact I had thought about from time to time before today." She then felt his member stiffen a bit through the cloths, 'typical guy,' she thought.

Naruto could hardly believe it, "so you weren't really upset before?"

Ino paused for a moment, "I think shocked at what I saw would be a better description." Naruto nodded in understanding, and Ino continued, "That being said, I want your promise on something."

Naruto looked apprehensive for a second, "what is it?"

Ino's face grew stern and she glared right in his eye, Naruto gulped audibly. She poked him in the chest with her pointer finger, punctuation the next seven words with another jab. "Never…use…my…image…like…that…again." She said dangerously.

"You have absolutely no reason to use that Jutsu to Henge into me, you could have always used that old form of yours," Ino finished up.

"It's not really a Henge," Naruto corrected her, earning a flat stare. He then nodded in agreement, and then her hidden suggestion dawned on him, "You mean I could still…"

"Yes," she interrupted. "As long as it's agreed on before hand." As she said this she grinded her hips into him, causing his member to jump a bit.

Naruto smirked at this point, "so anything you wanna do?" he asked innocently.

Ino looked thoughtful, "I think I will have to get some practice in sometime…" she said mostly to herself.

Naruto's face split into a wide, Cheshire cat, grin. He made to put his hands into the needed seal, but Ino stopped him by grabbing his wrists. He looked into her eyes, a mild confusion and disappointment etched on his face, "wha..?" he began.

"We will have time for that later, I said some time but for now…" she said with a slight indulging smile. Ino then released his wrists and began removing is shirt. "I've had a difficult mission, so for now I just want to blow off some steam, the normal way."

When she finished talking she had worked his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested. Ino quickly began bathing his pecks and nipples with her roving tongue, earning a moan and no complaints from her fellow blonde.

"Mmm, well if you insist…" Naruto said as his wife caused a shiver to go through him. He snaked an arm around her and under the back of her shirt, pulling her closer and deftly unhooking her bra. He then began to tug at her top.

Ino's eyes flicked up to meet his, Naruto eye's twinkled mischievously. "I think that we may be too over dressed for this," he said innocently.

"You may be right," Ino concurred. She stood and shrugged off her top, exposing most of her perfect, toned body.

As she stepped out of her pants and panties, Naruto worked his own pants off. He took in an eyeful of her wife standing, nude, invitingly in front of him. His large erection was threatening to burst through the boxers.

Ino knelt down in front of him, and hooking her fingers around the elastic of his underwear, slid them down causing his ten inches to leap out at her.

Soon they were both nude and ready, Ino gripped Naruto's cock and gave it a few pumps while beginning to lick it's exposed head.

Naruto's head rolled back as his eyes slid closed, enjoying the feeling of her skill. Soon the bulk of his shaft was taken past her lips as she worked more and more of it in.

Ino's tongue was flicking across the underside of his shaft as her head bobbed up and down, the head of it reaching the back of her throat, with no gag reflex.

Soon enough Naruto felt his cock leave her mouth, dripping with saliva and causing a pleasant chill as it was exposed to the cool air. He looked down at her, and Ino motioned him to lie down on the floor.

As soon as he complied, Ino was straddling his face. Her shaved mound dripping it's sweet essence into his open mouth. Naruto's tongue flicked out and teased her clit, just as her mouth reached his throbbing cock once more.

He licked his lips, and hers, as her moaning sent a vibration coursing through his member. He licked at her causing the moans to increase, and in turn bringing his own climax closer and closer.

The pair continued on in this way until he felt it coming. Trying to let Ino know that it was about to happen proved difficult with his mouth occupied. But they had already worked out a signal for when they where in this position.

And it was a signal that Ino found usually gave her just the push that she needed.

Naruto wet his finger in the juices flowing from her, and that lubed digit was slid into her other available orifice.

Ino felt the familiar pressure in said area, and accepting the signal began to lick harder and faster.

In a matter of moments they were both rewarded with a rush of the warm liquid that they both craved. Neither wasted a drop of their respective juices, hungrily ingesting it all.

Before taking a slight breather, and resuming their fun.

-Some time later-

Hinata let herself into the house, calling out to the others and receiving no answer. It had been a long, albeit, easy clan meeting.

She still wondered why her father requested her presence there. She was no longer part of the Hyuuga, and had given up her right as heiress when she married Naruto.

Not that it was a hard decision to make, but she hoped that there was no motive other than it being a family thing for having her there. After all, her presence was not required.

"Is there any one around?" Hinata called out again, still receiving no response. She tried to remember if Naruto had a mission or not.

Hinata was also worried that perhaps Ino was still keeping to herself after the morning's unfortunate experience.

The woman looked around a bit more before she reached the main sitting room, where both her internal questions were answered.

And it was no to both of them.

A slight blush graced her cheeks when she took in that sight.

Naruto and Ino, both nude, where lying on the floor of the room. They were both passed out and in each others embrace.

But what threw her off, was the fact that Naruto was now in his infamous 'sexy' form. She would have to thank him for easing Ino, and herself, into it.

Hinata immediately felt her own mound begin to tingle, she sighed. 'If only they were still awake, but at least Ino seems to have enjoyed it,' she thought with an annoyed smile. 'After all they must have been really going at it for Naruto to be so worn out.'

Her consolation was the fact that Naruto, at least, would not be out of it for too long.

XXX

In the capitol city of the land of fire, a man sat waiting for news. He was fuming at the rejection that he was given. Did that bitch not know who he was? This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

After a while there was a knock at his door, "enter," he called out.

The man he was expecting hurried into the room. He was clutching a file that was taken from the record keeping offices for the country. It was a practice of 'questionable' legality to remove these records.

The currier handed the file to the waiting man, who opened it and read through quickly. When he was done his eyes narrowed and he snapped the folder shut, falling into a contemplative state.

The waiting currier shifted and the man's attention was drawn to him, remembering that he was there. He chuckled, and sheepish look crossing his face, "sorry about that." He then handed the folder back, "Thank you for your assistance, this can be brought back now."

The other man took it, bowed, and left the room.

As soon as the door snapped shut, the embarrassed little smile slid from the man's face. His scowl returned as he muttered to himself, "she thinks she will get away with embarrassing me like that? Now I find out she is just a whore used for breeding and bringing back a failed clan."

He smirked to himself, "well I will have to put a stop to that. And if she likes being the whore, then I'll enjoy that too."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, lot of crap going on in my life that is too boring to go into, more boring than Naruto's life in this story anyway. All the same, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to post again sooner.

Oh and a special congrats to all who spotted the south park referance in the last chapter, great stuff huh?

Sexy Harem

Chapter Four

It had been a month since every thing was put right out into the open between the three of them. And a month since events took place that Naruto had never even considered.

Things were getting really interesting now.

Since Naruto's marriage to Ino, said woman had grown closer to Hinata. When they were growing up they were civil enough to each other, mainly because Hinata was not a rival for another's heart, but they were not the closest of friends.

Naruto never really thought of either of them as a possibility when he was younger, he fell hard for Sakura when they were kids. But now he could not see his life without them.

And things were happening now that Jiriaya would have written about, or maybe he did for all Naruto knew. The only book of his that Naruto ever read was his first, the book that his name came from.

Who would have thought that it could have happened, the things that have taken place over the past month…suffice it to say that the girls really got over any mental blocks.

Naruto had no objection to the fact that his wives felt a romantic attachment to someone other than himself, as long as the focus was the other woman in his life he never complained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade hated being in this situation, but she had to give him fair warning. She had received a correspondence from the Fire country Lord. Apparently his son had been pushing a motion to dissolve the clan restoration act.

There was not even a grandfather clause, it seemed he was doing this to separate marriages that already existed which involved more then two people.

Naruto sat before Her, and angry tick forming above his eye, as he read the letter.

"That son of a bitch," he muttered.

"Careful Naruto," Tsunade chided.

"Right," Naruto conceded, not wishing to slight the Fire Daimyo or his wife. "Though this guy is a fucking asshole…"

"Naruto," Tsunade started.

"He is doing this because of me…or rather because of Ino, not because he thinks the act is immoral or wrong," Naruto ranted.

Tsunade was familiar with the situation that occurred between Ino and the Lords son. Regardless of who was at fault, however, Naruto needed to face the truth.

"Naruto, the fact remains that you may end up losing one of them as a wife."

"I wont let that happen," Naruto said stubbornly. "I may sound selfish, but I don't care, I love both of them and I would never be ok with this," he finished with a bit of heat.

"I never said that you would be ok with it," Tsunade replied warily. "Truth be told, I don't want you to lose either of them myself. I've seen how happy you are with them and you deserve that."

Naruto calmed down a bit, realizing that she was looking out for him, "so what do you suggest?"

"Well the best way is to get Ino pregnant, if she is carrying a legitimate child, then she cannot be forced to leave you."

"It's not like we haven't been trying," Naruto muttered. "What happens if we can't, you know before this thing goes through?" he asked waving the paper in disgust.

"We can try to defeat this motion before it is passed, sad to say that there is a fair bit of support in favor of it," she said. "But if we appeal to the Daimyo, with support on our end…"

"What kind of support?"

Tsunade grinned, "Well you'll have the support of the Hokage wont you? And you have a very good relation ship with the head of the most influential clan in Fire country. I am certain that one word against this from Hyuuga Hiashi will do a lot of damage."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto entered his house. He had walked home slowly so as to delay the time he would have to tell Ino and Hinata what had happened.

Unfortunately time seemed to be moving at double speed, and in no time it seemed, he was heading to the master bedroom where there were sounds of laughter and muted conversation.

Just outside the door he heard Ino's voice, "yep, this is defiantly Naruto-kun's kid. It won't stop moving."

"Ino, please stop that tickles," Hinata's breathless voice sounded.

When he opened the door he was met with a sight that was perfect to him.

Hinata was lying in the bed, on her back. Ino was straddling her and had her hands on the other woman's stomach.

The two woman both wore the same outfits, one of Naruto overlarge shirts, on them anyway, and a pair of panties.

Naruto was forever at a loss as to how they could look so damned hot in his clothes, but he would look like a freak in theirs.

Not that he tried it…

Hinata was nearing three months in her pregnancy, and only just starting to show. And that was only when her belly was bare as it was now.

Naruto grinned in spite himself at the sight, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Naruto," Ino called out.

Both of them looked over at him.

"Naruto-kun, please get her to stop," Hinata begged.

"Kill joy," Ino muttered and she dismounted and placed a small kiss to Hinata's cheek. She then turned to Naruto, "you know that she loves it."

Naruto reflected on that, and hated what he had to say to the two of them. The word Ino used of love was damned true. It may have started as a purely physical infatuation of the other woman on Hinata's end had evolved.

Ino, at this point had found Naruto and Hinata physically appealing.

But Hinata, he could tell, cared for Ino in the same romantic sense that she did for him. Naruto was struck by how little this bothered him. It felt completely natural.

They are family now, all three of them, after all.

"Naruto are you listening?"

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts; Ino was now standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and she looked him right in the eye.

"Hmm?" was all that Naruto responded.

Ino sighed, "Hinata had raised a good point and we wanted you opinion on it."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Hinata spoke up, "how will we raise the kids to see us?"

Naruto cocked his head to the left, "what do you mean?"

"She means how will we raise Hinata's and yours children to view me, and mine and yours," Ino paused, "when that happens, to see Hinata."

"Will they have two mothers or a mother and an aunt-type, you mean?"

"Exactly," the two said in unison, causing them to exchange a look and giggle.

Naruto looked at the two of them and hated that he had to ruin this moment, "there is something that I need to tell you…"

Ino took the news fairly well, when he told her there was a rise in a killer intent coming from the blonde woman, which was quickly mastered. She told him that it didn't matter, if for some reason it passed and she couldn't be his wife, she was still his.

Naruto felt better with that, it calmed him more. It was true, even if this bastard managed to pass this selfish law t, Ino would not leave him. He felt foolish for worrying, as though the second it came to be Ino would run to the other man.

Hinata took the news harder, it just didn't seem fair. "How can people still be trying to hurt you like this?" She whispered. Looking at Naruto. Her husband had been through so much, suffered so many losses, they should be past this.

Why would anyone try to take one of the few things that make him happy away?

Hinata felt Ino's frame embrace her, her fingers running though her hair.

Ino seemed to know what Hinata was thinking as she chuckled saying, "Don't be so upset about this, I'm not going anywhere. Besides it is not being done because of Naruto, it's because of me."

"You wrong," Naruto said causing both of the women to look at him again as he sat down in the bed next to them. "It's true that it is not because of me Hinata-chan, but it's not because of you Ino-chan."

He took a deep breath to calm himself for two reasons, the first being the whole situation. The second being the blood rushing to his nose and a lower part of his anatomy seeing the two women in his life holding each other like that.

"This is because of one jealous, arrogant little prick who is trying to get his way," Naruto finished.

They nodded and Hinata spoke up, "all the same, I will go with you to talk with Father as Tsunade-sama suggested. He will help us."

In spite of her confidence, Ino looked grateful and the dark haired woman.

Her gaze turned back to Naruto, "I was thinking about what else Lady Tsunade said."

"Yes?"

She reached up and caressed Naruto cheek, taking care to stroke his whisker marks that always had a lot of sensitivity, "care to try again?"

Naruto grinned at her words, Hinata smiled indulgently.

And the fun started, all concerns falling like the clothes that were being stripped from their bodies.

Authors note: hope you all liked, no lemon sorry this was more for driving the story on. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexy Harem

Chapter Five

"I am sorry Hinata, but I cannot do what you ask."

Hinata had just asked for her father's assistance in squashing this new proposed law that would abolish the Clan Restoration Act.

"May I ask why you wish to save the marriage between them?"

Hinata didn't want to hear that from her father, but she had to admit she understood where he was coming from.

Hiashi had never really been in complete agreement of Naruto taking multiple wives to begin with. He never said anything about it, and it would not have concerned him in anyway if one of his wives was not Hinata.

But the truth of the matter was that, at first, his daughter was married to the son of the Forth and eventual successor to the Fifth. This would do nothing but help the clan.

Also as a father he was happy to see his daughter loved so.

Then, along came Ino.

Hiashi was not pleased when Naruto choose to invoke his right according to the clan restoration act. To him it lowered his daughters standing to that of just one of someone's wives.

"Because she helps to make him happy, and that makes me happy," she said softly in response.

"That is not the point of the clan restoration," Hiashi said simply. "The entire purpose is simply as the name states, to restore a clan…in that kind of marriage happiness and love normally does not apply."

"That is normally true father," Hinata admitted. "But if she did not love him and if he did not love her then he would never have considered it. As it is, he simply used an existing law to our advantage."

Hiashi nodded, he did not doubt for one moment that Naruto loved either woman more or less than the other…but still. "Did they ask you to talk with me about this?"

"No father, I am here asking because I wanted to." Hinata said evenly. "And I did not want to lose her either,"

Hiashi's eyebrow rose questioningly.

Hinata continued as though not noticing that at all. "Ino is part of my family now, as I am part of hers. He loves her, and she loves him. Ino and I love each other as sisters, and she will be as an aunt to my children," she placed her hand on her stomach, "as I know I will be to hers. We are happy this way."

Hiashi did not move, he simply stared at her a moment before he spoke. "I am pleased that you are happy, and please know that I would never do anything to come between you three."

"I know that father."

"So please do not take this as such, but I simply cannot use the clans influence to do this," Hiashi said. "It is sadly a political matter, it would not be proper."

Hinata sighed, "Is that your final decision on the matter?"

"Yes."

Hinata stood up, "I understand father," she sounded disappointed but not angry. "I know that it would place the clan in a difficult position. I just thought I would ask." She turned to leave.

"Do not be upset with me Hinata," Hiashi said. "I really am sorry that I cannot help in the way you wish."

She turned back and smiled genuinely, "I am not upset father, I knew that it would be asking too much of you so forgive me for trying to place you into this difficult situation."

"Hinata, while I cannot help, I do wish you luck with it. I believe that this can be new law can be defeated. With Lady Tsunade, her successor, and the Yamanaka clan against this, it does stand little chance of passing," Hiashi said. "Just have faith, like you always have; I am sure that you won't even have needed the Hyuuga clan's support."

Hinata was walking home, she was the one of the three of them that was most disturbed by the news initially. She smiled as her father has actually made her feel better.

While it was true that he would not be able help in that way, his words had lifted her spirits. It was true as long as she had faith, as long as she believed they would beat this…they would.

XxX

When Hinata got home she could not find Naruto or Ino quickly. She walked around calling for them, and received no answer. She checked the bedrooms, main room, till finally as she decided to resort to the Byakugan she heard distant screams, and a smile broke her face.

Naruto was sitting in their private onsen; it was private closed off and a great way to relax.

The hot water soaking into his sore body was not the only thing that was relaxing him. The woman that was sitting in his lap, her back to his face and gyrating while moaning helped relax him better than most anything.

Only Hinata could make him feel as good.

Naruto was gripping Ino's waist as he watched her perfect back arching with each thrust. His member was fully enveloped in her slick, tight canal. Her screams were music to his ears; it always boosted his ego to hear them.

Hinata tended to be less vocal, not that she was bad in bed but the most he got from her was a moan. It was always sexy and bolstered his performance as well, but there is something to be said for his ability to make his wife scream in ecstasy.

Ino was soon writhing in orgasm. She bucked wildly against him, grinding and pushing him as far as he could go inside of her.

Naruto stood after Ino was winding down from the peak of her own pleasure; she was still attached and instinctively wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to grip her waist in support as she now was parallel with the ground.

Her long blond hair hung, the tips skimming the surface of the water. Ino's head rolled and her breasts swayed with the force that Naruto was slamming his throbbing cock into her.

She screamed for him to go faster, to give it to her harder. Naruto angled her upwards a bit and used her own body weight coupled with his trust upwards to create a powerful thrust that had her muttering incoherently as it almost force the air out of her lungs.

Her mind was working in the most basic functions only, any rational thought and higher brain function was gone to the pleasure she was receiving.

All thoughts of their recent problems vanished; she no longer knew or cared what was happening with that limp-dicked little bastard that would try to ruin this.

What did it matter anyway? If it came down to it Ino would be a mistress to Naruto. They would have to keep that quiet if it did, it would no longer be out in the open…but none of that mattered now.

She was nearing release again; it was incredible that he could get them off multiple times before he came. His stamina was both a blessing and a curse for him, they were always satisfied, but Naruto was just insatiable.

Soon enough he erupted inside of her, a geyser force ejaculation that triggered her own second climax.

Ino bucked and screamed, riding the wave of pleasure that she had frankly grown addicted to. She saw stars, and her vision went white as the orgasm overtook her.

"Well, glad to see that you are having fun." Said a smug, yet soft voice that barely registered to the blond woman.

Naruto looked over with a grin at the figure standing nude in the entrance way of their onsen. Her belly was growing a bit, but she was still firm and fit. Her breasts, while not ridiculously sized (like Tsunade) had also been slightly engorged.

It saddened him that she seemed so put off by the changes in her appearance, she would always be beautiful and sexy to him. She was not fat, pregnant women are not fat as he had told her in her more emotional times. She was still in shape, still healthy and wonderful.

And now she had a glow about her that made her irresistible to him.

Time for some more fun.

He extracted himself from Ino and carried her to the side laying her on the ground.

Hinata approached him and standing on her toes their tongues wrestled for a moment, before she pulled away with a smile and a blush, that Naruto could not decide if it came from the heat of the area, what she had been watching or what was going to happen now.

Hinata giggled, "mmmm, miso ramen?"

Naruto shrugged with a grin, "I love that you can always tell that, Hime."

She looked down at his still engorged member, it was slick with his and Ino's combined juices. "Oh but I see something that looks tastier."

Naruto also loved hearing that quiet voice saying things like that, and his cock twitched before she touched it. Who would ever have thought that the shy little dark haired woman could be so out of character?

He watched as Hinata lowered her self and gripped his dick at the base. Hinata licked the juices from her husband's tool and moaned appreciatively. She really did find the combination of the two people wonderful.

Soon she had cleaned him off, leaving his member slick with her own saliva. But sadly she still wanted more.

Hinata let him go and looked over to see a bleary eyed Ino watching with an open mouthed, heavy breathing expression on her face. She walked over to the other woman and pulled her up into a sitting position. Hinata straddled Ino and her hands fell on either side of the blond woman's face, pulling her into a deep a fluid swapping kiss.

It was improper not to share.

And speaking of sharing…Hinata slowly dragged her body down Ino's. The other woman's head tried to follow, reluctant to break the kiss, but soon she was out of reach and Hinata's face was situated where she could get more of the succulent flavors she had just shared.

Hinata gave a few tentative licks to Ino's hairless mound; she teased her clit and tasted the outer lips loving the flavor that gushed out of her. Hinata felt it fair, after all, Ino only needed a little bit of it, and there was so much left over.

As the dark-haired princess ate the other woman out, her wonderfully shaped ass swayed seductive to the man behind her, what was he waiting for?

He soon got the message, and it wasn't long before Hinata's mind was a blank as Ino's.

All worry was gone from her as well; they would deal with the problems as they came. Never giving up, or going back on their words. Nothing would prevent them from keep true to their words, especially the part to have and to hold till death do us part.

They would never allow anyone to make those words useless.

Sorry for the short chapter and for the long wait. Damn writers block is a total bitch.

I will try to have the next out as soon as I can but sadly cannot say when.

Hope you enjoyed this one, please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I am very sorry for the long absence. There have been things that have been going on in my life, both tragically bad and good, that caused me to take a long while.

Sadly this is it for me, I am done with writing this story and I am officially putting it up for adoption. I will post this short little bit, the start of chapter six, which I actually wrote months ago but never finished and now I just can't.

After this short bit I will give full explanation as to why I stopped, and I hope that someone can pick it up.

Sexy Harem

Chapter Six

'What the hell was that noise?'

Naruto gave a small grunt of annoyance and dug himself deeper into his sheets, vaguely noting the two warm and comforting forms that pulled closer to him on either side.

His eye drifted open slightly at the damned sound again, it was a banging that he wasn't sure of…was it his alarm clock?

"Naruto, open the damn door you Baka!"

His sluggish and half asleep mind finally placed the disturbance, Sakura pounding on his door. He couldn't figure out why she was there, but it was never a good idea to keep his closest friend waiting.

He sat up and slowly removed himself from the tangle of sheets and limbs that seemed to make up his bed. He heard two soft voices moan slightly in protest for the loss of warmth, but he missed both Hinata and Ino shifting closer to the center of the bed and embracing each other both letting out content sighs.

The door literally shook under the force of Sakura's fist as Naruto approached it, "Yeah I'm coming already," he called out wearily.

Sakura stopped pounding at the door when she heard the approaching baka friend of hers. She crossed her arms and donned a severe glare to greet him with when the door opened.

He really was an idiot; Naruto was told the day before that Tsunade-sama had expected him in her office first thing in the morning to go over the best way to handle himself with the meeting. And he slept in?

'It's not like it was important or anything…it was only the meeting that would determine if he could stay married to Ino…yeah that's not important at all. Baka.'

Sakura remembered the day that Naruto and Hinata told them all that they were getting married. She was very happy for her friends that they found each other and were so happy together.

There was just a twinge of feeling that couldn't possibly be jealousy. But now it was official, Naruto was absolutely taken. She wondered what might have been.

But she soon found something in Lee, sure he was a little over enthusiastic and his eyebrows needed desperate plucking. But he was a genuinely wonderful guy who worshiped the very ground Sakura walked on…not to mention that his stamina was surpassed only by Naruto.

She didn't know what Naruto was packing, but she had absolutely no complaints with what Lee offered.

But then Ino came into Naruto's life and they enacted the old clan restoration act to be together. There was definite jealousy there, especially when she saw just how accepting Hinata was with it. In fact it was Hinata who pushed him into seeing if there was anything there with Ino, and everyone knew that Hinata would do anything to make Naruto happy.

Sakura knew that she would never be able to do that, she didn't even like others borrowing her kunai.

And Sakura kicked herself there, had she known…well who knows what could have happened. But now she had fallen for Lee, just as much as she loved Naruto or how she thought she loved 'him'.

Sakura didn't know what to think of the polygamist marriage, but they all seemed so happy so who was she to judge?

It was an odd wedding though and Sakura had wondered how much of a bizarre experience it must have been for Hinata to be a bridesmaid to the woman who was marrying her husband. Sakura was the maid of honor.

Oh well, if they are happy then she will be too. Her friends deserve it.

Now, sadly, they had to fight for it.

The door opened and Sakura snapped back into her stern look, "Well, it's about damn ti…"

She trailed off and her face turned a deep, Hinata-esque red. The dumbass answered the door completely in the nude. She desperately tried not to look but somehow her eyes drifted downward to the very impressive organ hanging between his legs. The image was seared into her brain.

How the hell do Hinata and Ino handle that thing?

A small trickle of blood escaped her nostril as Naruto spoke, in a sleepy voice and stifling a yawn, "wh-wh-what…is it Sakura-chan?"

She remained silent for a long moment and Naruto grew confused, he stepped closer to her. "Huh? What was so urgent?"

'It' swayed a bit, in her direction, and Sakura's mind snapped back to normal.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

XxX

Authors note: well, that is it now onto the news of my life, and why I stopped writing for such a long time and why I cannot continue this and all of my stories actually.

First the good news, I am now engaged and my fiancée is pregnant. As such my life will be quite hectic pretty soon and sorry but I cannot continue writing hentai while being a new husband and father.

And for the bad news.

A few months ago, my best friend, a guy that I grew up with who was more than a friend but was a brother to me, died.

This was a guy who was always there for me, his ex-girlfriend is my fiancées friend and so I met her because of him. Our parents are friends so we really did grow up together.

I want nothing more than to have this child be a boy, because I want to name him after Justin.

I have been dealing with a lot recently, I know I said that I had no intention of quitting this fic, but I just can't do it.

So if you want to adopt this story, or any of the ones that I had, just send a message and I will post one last update here letting everyone know where to go.

So long and thanks for reading.


	7. update

Update: well, sexy harem has been officially adopted by Insomniac-Gaara4488. I have added this story to my favs so you all can find it easier.

Happy reading


End file.
